The Winter Wolf
by NautoNamikaze4
Summary: The near death of Alysane Frost at the hands of Roose Bolton angers the gods of Westeros. The gods send the young woman back a few days before the fateful tourney of Harrenhal.
1. Alysane

**Alysane**

Alysane gasped in pain as the arrow pierced her right shoulder. She roughly pulled it out to impale a Bolton bannermen in the eye before kicking him away from her. The black haired girl slammed her elbow into a Frey's face when he tried to grab her from behind.

"Oops," she muttered with a dangerous smile as she flipped the Frey over her shoulder. Alysane looked over to see Lord Bolton stabbing King Robb.

"The Lannisters send their regards." Roose said as Robb fell to the ground.

Alysane spun to see Lady Catelyn slit the throat of Lord Frey's newest wife with a numb expression. Black Walder came up from behind Lady Catelyn to slice Catelyn's throat open. Alysane watched in horror while Roose Bolton stabbed her multiple times in the back. Crimson soaked her gown as her head rolled forward.

"That's for rejecting my offer of marriage, Lady Alysane." Roose shoved her into the ground beside Robb. Her king's blood smeared on her pale skin as Alysane struggled to breathe through the blood.

Alysane coughed up blood as she hit the ground; her heartbeat was loud in her ears as blood from the wounds on her back merged with Robb's. Alysane curled her fingers into her palms as her vision darken around the edges. The screams from Robb's bannermen echoed in her ears as the darkness closed in around her.

' _No, you weren't meant to die_ _.'_ A deep male voice echoed in her subconscious mind. _'_ _You are needed in the Great War or the Prince That Was Promised shall suffer more_ _.'_

' _My dear child,'_ a soothing woman's voice whispered _,_ _'_ _You are chosen to correct what was wronged. Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen and Lady Lyanna of House Stark are meant to be with each other.'_

' _Their union made Jaehaerys Targaryen or as you know him as Jon Snow. You must keep the peace between the North and the South. Warn them of the long winter that is coming. After all, the direwolves are always right in the end.'_ An elderly woman's voice replied after the motherly voice.

Seven voices merged together as one as the deity commanded _, '_ _DAUGHTER OF JADDON FROST AND AYARA SNOW, SAVE THE FUTURE BY STOPPING ROBERT'S REBELLION TO ENSURE THE HOPE OF WESTEROS!'_

Alysane could see that the traitors stopped to stare at her as a bright light surrounded her body. She felt her body was lifted into the air and time seemed to reverse at a rapid pace. Alysane grunted when her body hit the cold muddy grounds.

* * *

"Oh my gods, she's bleeding at a concerning pace. Lya, go get Maester Walys quickly!" A deep baritone commanded. Strong arms lifted her from the ground easily in a bridal carry. Alysane could feel her conscious slip away from her as the man carried her.

' _Good luck, Alysane Frost.'_ a voice sounded in her head right before Alysane's eyes closed in exhaustion.

Alysane frowned in discomfort when the sunlight hit her face. She left her arm that felt like lead over her eyes as she sighed. Whatever the maester gave her worn off in her sleep. Alysane could feel bandages around her chest and stomach.

"Ugh," she groaned as Alysane slowly sat up to see a pair of gray eyes staring at her curiously. "Hi?"

The girl smiled at her, "Hello! My name is Lyanna Stark and this is my brother Benjen. What's your name? What caused those injuries you have?"

Alysane hide her surprise from the two Starks as she exhaled heavily, "My name is Alysane Frost. The injuries is from a blade and arrow."

The door opened to a tall dark haired and gray eyed man holding clothes, "Didn't I tell you two not to bother our guest when she woke up from her injuries?"

Lyanna and Benjen bowed at the man, "We are sorry, Father."

"Go, you two." Lord Rickard Stark stepped to the side as the two ran out of the room. Alysane felt gray eyes settle on her as the lord set down clean clothes for her. "Alysane, was it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Rickard studied her, "I would ask how you come to those wounds you have and the fact that you were surprised to see my children."

Alysane stared at the Stark silently as she mused to herself if she trusted this generation Stark lord or not. "It will sound crazy, Lord Stark."

Rickard sat on the chair beside the bed raising his eyebrows at her.

"Getting straight to the point, I'm from nine and ten years from the future. Your children are dead or their fate is unknown to the world. Your eldest son, Brandon, dies by strangulation on the orders of Aerys Targaryen. Eddard married to Catelyn Tully and had five children from her. He foster his nephew Jaehaerys Targaryen as his bastard son. Later, he was beheaded by a boy king of incest by the Lannisters. Lyanna died in Dorne giving birth to Jo- Jaehaerys forcing Eddard to promise to keep her and Prince Rhaegar's child saved from being butchered by Robert Baratheon. Benjen Stark is missing beyond the Wall." she explained staring at the furs. "Eddard's eldest son is crowned King in the North and Riverlands. He, his wife and Lady Catelyn were murdered by the Freys and Boltons. I was one of Robb's kingsguard. I was stabbed by Roose Bolton and closed to death when a deity forced me here nine and ten years in the past."

Rickard pinched the bridge of his nose irritated, "I would say that you are insane and should be locked away but you cannot fake grief like yours. Alright, Alysane. What do you recommend me to do? I already set up the betrothal match with the Baratheon lord but now you telling me that Lyanna will run away with the Crowned Prince and have a son?"

"I really don't know," Alysane felt dejected as she shifted on the bed.

The two sat in silence for a while until the sun was low in the sky when Rickard spoke up, "My wife's sister died about nine and ten years ago. It will explain your presence at Harrenhal to the other lords. Alysane, I don't know what will come from your presence here but I want my children to be safe and happy."

Alysane smiled at the Stark lord, "Thank you for believing me, Lord Stark."

Rickard chuckled as he stood up from the chair, "I'm your uncle now, Alysane. No need for formalities except in the attendance of the King. " She watched as the Stark lord left the room. Alysane looked out the window to gaze upon the dusk outside. Hopefully her presence will aid Westeros in the Great War.


	2. Rickard

Rickard breathed the fresh forest air of the godswood as he sat at the base of the weirwood tree. He turned the dagger that Alysane appeared with in his hands. The morning light reflected off the steel as he stabbed the weapon into the ground. Rickard stared at the black pool in silence. Alysane was healing well from the hell she experienced before arriving in Winterfell. His children taken the news that Alysane was their cousin well. Brandon found her very dainty until she defeated his eldest son in training with a simple kick to Brandon's unguarded side. Rickard saw Eddard speaking with Alysane with his sword in hand while she shot arrows at a target. Lyanna was happy to have someone similar to her and understands her more than her family. Benjen was unsure at first but warmed up to her when Alysane told him she has been beyond the Wall. Rickard slightly wondered at that since she mentioned nothing like that to him.

"Uncle," He turned his head to see Alysane standing there with her black hair in a loose braid over one shoulder wore black breeches, light colored tunic with a leather doublet opened enough to see her collarbone and a leather belt tied around her waist. The cold never seemed to phase her at all. Oddly but slightly enduring was that she was barefooted. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Rickard patted the spot beside him. "I have questions for you."

Alysane raise a dark eyebrow as she sat in front of him with her feet in the pool, "Ask away."

"You made no mention of myself. What happened?"

Alysane leaned back as she exhaled the fresh air, "You were burned alive by wildfire… Aerys needs to be taken care of."

"You talk of murdering the king," Rickard flinched when piercing blue eyes stared him down. Alysane took her dagger from the ground to lay it beside her. "That is treason."

"Sometimes doing the right thing means to kill people who are cruel to the innocent. I get that Aerys was held in Duskendale and tortured but killing innocent people? Do you go around burning and killing people?"

"Of course not," Rickard shook his head. "I apologize but… killing Aerys? I cannot help you in that."

"I'm not going to outright shove my sword in his back, I'm not stupid."

"Alysane, Robert is arriving soon to travel with us to Harrenhal." Rickard looked at the stony expression on her face. "Don't act rash."

Alysane stood up with her dagger in hand, "I won't… I'm sorry."

Rickard blinked at her, "Why are you saying sorry? You did nothing wrong."

"I unloaded everything on to you and you helped me through everything."

Rickard stood beside her to ruffle her hair, "Having someone to help you will loosen the burden the gods have put upon you. Now, will you be there to greet Robert?"

"No," she smiled at him. "I'll be taking my leave, Uncle."

Rickard sighed as he followed the young woman out of the godswood. Rickard watched as the time traveler walked over to his children. Lyanna laughed at whatever Benjen said as Eddard watched his siblings talking to Alysane. Brandon throw an arm over Alysane's shoulders as he ruffled Benjen's hair.

A fierce protective emotion raged in his chest. This are his children even Alysane with her sharp wit and deep rooted sadness, Lyarra would find Alysane a good companion for Lyanna.

"Lord Stark," Maester Walys called out to him. "Robert Baratheon is a day ride from Winterfell."

"Tell my children and my niece that they should get ready for the ride to Harrenhal after Robert arrives."

"Yes, my lord." Walys bowed to him. Walys walked over to the five relay his message to them. The five went separate ways from the courtyard.


	3. Elia

Elia gasped in shock as a calloused hand covered her mouth. She stilled when finger poked her back causing her body to freeze.

"Careful, princess." A soft female voice whispered. "I'm not here to kill you or harm your children. Call Prince Rhaegar here because there is something I must tell him and you."

The woman pulled her hand away from Elia's mouth, "What's stopping you from killing us?"

"I am loyal to the realm even though it's shitty as fuck… not as shitty as in a War of the Five Kings but still shitty."

Elia turned to see a slightly taller woman with dark hair loose around her shoulders and to her back, troubled gray-blue eyes, pale skin of the North and wore night dress. The presence of the woman stopped her from distrusting her.

Elia walked over to the door opening it to see young Jaime Lannister standing guard outside. "Princess, what do you need?" Jaime asked curiously turning his eyes towards her.

"Ser, can you get my husband for me? Aegon is crying for his father." Elia lied easily. Jaime nodded as he went off to find Rhaegar. Elia sighed heavily as she closed the door turning to see the Northern woman holding her son carefully with a sad expression. Aegon sniffled in her arms wiggling as her son tugged the woman's dark locks.

"Did he cry?" Elia asked softly as she took Aegon from her.

"He was about to." the woman sighed. "I apologize for not introducing myself. I'm Alysane of House Stark."

"Elia?" Elia turned to see Rhaegar standing in the chamber with the door closed. "Who is this?"

"Lady Alysane Stark," Alysane bowed her head respectfully. "Truthfully, that is not my true name."

"Before we talk, why don't we sit?" Elia said. Elia sat next to her husband on the couch with Alysane sitting across from them.

"What is your true name?" She asked.

"Alysane Frost." Alysane sighed. "I'm not important but my story is. A year from now, a war will start. It started the day when Rhaegar placed the crown of winter roses on Lyanna Stark's lap in the tourney later this week crowning her as the Queen of Love and Beauty instead of you, Princess."

Elia shrugged, "She is beautiful so I wouldn't blame you for being attracted to her, Rhaegar."

"I know," Rhaegar smiled slightly at Elia before looking at Alysane. "And what's the issue with that?"

"Brandon Stark will believe it is an insult on Lyanna's honor. Robert Baratheon will laugh it off but he is insulted that Rhaegar is looking at something that is 'his' and think of revenge. Then, you will 'kidnap' and 'rape' Lyanna which I fully believe that it is the grudge that Robert has for you, Rhaegar. When Brandon hears of the kidnapping, he will head to King's Landing to demand you to release his sister. Aerys will arrest him and demand the head of Rickard Stark. Rickard is burned to death by wildfire and Brandon is strangled to death trying to get to the sword."

"Good Gods," Elia whispered covering her mouth. Rhaegar was paler as they stared at Alysane smiled sadly at them. "It gets worse?"

"It does. Robert begins the war called Robert's Rebellion with Lord Arryn, Lord Tully and Eddard Stark supporting him. You will be killed in single combat with Robert at the Trident, Prince Rhaegar. Eddard will head towards the Tower of Joy with Howland Reed and other Northern Lords where Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne will fight. Only two survived the fight: Ned and Howland Reed. Unfortunately, Lya is close to death when Ned gets to her. She made him promise to protect her son… Jon Snow or his true name is Jaehaerys Targaryen from Robert Baratheon."

Rhaegar inhaled sharply staring wide-eyed at Alysane, "Jaehaerys? Do you know him?"

"I'm getting there, Rhaegar." Alysane appeased the prince with a shaky smiled. "This part is by far the worse… Your children will be killed by Lannister bannermen when Tywin enters King's Landing. I won't disturb you with the details of your children's death but Elia will be raped and murdered by The Mountain. Aerys will be killed by Jaime Lannister causing the end of Robert's Rebellion. Queen Rhaella will die by giving birth to your sister, Daenerys."

"Jaime?" Elia thinked back to the boy standing guard outside. "Why?"

Alysane shrugged, "I never asked him since the time I met him was on the battlefield. Just over a decade, Jon Arryn is poisoned."

"By whom?" Rhaegar asked,

"His wife. Robert went North to ask Ned to become Hand of the King. Robert's children from his marriage with Cersei Lannister is not his by blood only by law."

Rhaegar frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Product of incest by Jaime and Cersei Lannister." Alysane answered simply. "Their eldest son ordered the beheading of Ned causing what I know as the War of the Five Kings. Joffrey Lannister in King's Landing, Robb Stark of the North, Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, Renly Baratheon of the Reach, and Stannis Baratheon of the Narrow Sea."

"Who is dead?" Rhaegar asked. Elia felt horror at what the future of her world will bring.

"Renly was killed by Stannis. Robb was killed by his own bannermen during a wedding… I was also killed during the wedding." Alysane sighed heavily. "The gods sent me back to make sure that Jaehaerys is problem is that Robert is a possessive dick with small intelligence. First thing I want to do."

"What is it?"

"Aerys Targaryen must die before 283 AC." Alysane said treasonous words with a straight expression. "I apologize but Aerys isn't fit to rule as he think he is."

"But," Rhaegar started but Alysane shook her head.

"Your Grace, I know you love your father with all your heart but he must be dealt with sooner rather than later." Alysane sighed. "There's more to tell but I can see that you are overwhelmed by the news of the future."

Elia watched as Alysane stood up and bowed her head to them before leaving through the window.


End file.
